The Weird and the Wonderful
by S. S. Martyr
Summary: The feisty, gorgeous Lily Evans is in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but this year is a little different from the years before. Especially since a certain someone named James Potter takes a shine to her....
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hey everyone! This is my first story so please don't be REALLY critical. It's about Lily and her life at Hogwarts (well a bit of it annways). It's a bit short but yeah...please read, read. Thx.**

**Chapter 1: The World I Never Knew About**

It was so unexpected. So possibly, inexplicably, utterly unexpected that I actually threw away my letter when I received it. At the time, it never occurred to me that 'Hogwarts' was real. I thought the letter was a joke, some random guys from school who wanted to play a prank on me and boy, can I think of all the guys who would like revenge on me, given all the asses I've kicked. I normally get all fired off when someone says 'Oooooooooh, there's Lily. What out for her cause she's got red hair and a nasty temper.' I just go crazy at that.

You wouldn't really say that I was ugly or drop-dead-gorgeous; I'm probably in the middle, leaning slightly towards the gorgeous side. I've got long wavy copper-red hair and rather startling bright green eyes. No one in my immediate family has red hair or green eyes; _they've _all got brown eyes and brown hair – my mom, dad, sister and brother. Even Charles (our dog) has brown eyes, brown hair. When I was younger, I used to think that I was adopted; that was before mom showed me a picture of my great-grandaunt. She looked exactly like me, the same shade of copper, same shade of green and also, the contour lines of her lips were the same as mine.

Back to what I was saying, I never really thought myself as 'unusual', 'special' or 'gifted' but I always knew I was different from the other girls and boys in my elementary school. Once, when this particular teacher that I didn't really like was teaching us maths, I somehow made the chalk write 'I'm haunting you Miss Chubb' on the blackboard, with no means of visible support. Naturally, Miss Chubb starting screaming and ran (still screaming) out the door and down the corridor. No one knew it was me or even remotely thought of me.

Another time, it was the weekends and I had nothing to do so I decided to practise some magic tricks so I could perform my own little magic show. I got a pack of cards and concentrated on making the top card flip over by itself. I didn't know how but I was concentrating so hard, I felt my eyes grow all hot and wet and then the card flipped over. I can tell you, when you're eight-and-a-half and you've never experienced the weird, it's really, really, really freaky. I nearly fainted when I saw the card flip over and when I showed it to my family, they were all 'how did you do that?' They never really got an answer from me.

Then on my birthday (July 16th), I made a wish that something unexpected and exciting would happen to me. Two minutes later, a brown tawny owl swoops down the chimney and drops an envelope on my head. My sister (Petunia) screams and runs of the room, my mom sinks into the sofa in a dead faint and my dad hurries backyard to find a net to catch the owl. I didn't respond to the owl, I was too fascinated with the letter to pay much attention. I opened it up and it said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I was shocked and also angry for I thought at the time (as I previously pointed out) that someone was playing a joke on me. I thought that they were purposely trying to trick me on my birthday just to see if I would fall for it. Well, I was too smart for myself so I threw the letter in the garbage disposal, without a second glance at it. I forgot all about the letter in the days after the 'incident' but then, a week later, I received the same letter except at the end there was a P.S. It read:

_P.S. Miss Evans, please do not throw this letter in the bin as you did so with the last one. We are currently running short of paper and this is not a hoax. I repeat, this is not a hoax. We await your return acceptance letter with the owl we sent. Thank-you._

I was stupefied, stumped, gone totally bonkers. Then with a shaking hand, I tore a page in my notebook, picked up a pen and wrote in shaky writing 'I accept my place at Hogwarts'. Folding the note in half, I walked rather awkwardly towards the owl, which was scrutinizing me very closely. Nervously, I inched closer to the owl and then extended my hand with was holding the note. Nothing happened. Then in one swift movement, the owl swooped down and took the paper from my hand. I screamed and fell to the floor, covering my face with my hands. After about a minute of screaming, I stopped and had the courage to look up. There the owl was standing on the window ledge, looking intently at me – like it was waiting for me to issue an order. I extended a quivering finger and whispered "Go back". The owl swooped off and into the sunset.

I had no idea that so many more surprises were ahead of me.

**Did u lyk the first chappie! If u did, please review and tell me. If you didn't, still review and tell me. All opinions welcome but if ur criticizing, don't be too harsh plz. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thoughts are in brackets. The italic thoughts are the second conscience.

**CHAPTER 2 **

Okay, so there I was, standing on platforms 9 and 10, without a single clue what to do next. I was attracting quite a few funny looks. My mom was also standing there, looking fairly uncomfortable, every few seconds checking her watch. 10:45, 10:46... 10:50. By that time, I was desperate. I was feeling dizzy so I leaned on the wall for support, clutching hard onto the wooden truck on the trolley. Mom also stood next to me. Suddenly, I started falling; I felt like I was sucked through the wall. On instinct, I used my free hand to grope for something to stop me from falling. My hand found my mom's sleeve and we both and the trolley tumbled and fell over to the other side of the wall.

People were laughing at us. We hastily stood us and brushed the dirt off our clothes.

Then a voice came behind us. "You've never been on the platform before, have you?"

Whirling around, I saw myself looking into the eyes of a cute boy, around my age.Oh my god, did I just say cute! He had medium-long dark brown hair and the most amazing liquid-chocolate eyes. He was grinning to one side, he looked so daft. But he's cute. _Shut up._ Well he is. _I know he is – just don't say it._

Trying to sound casual, I said, "Yeah, was it really that obvious?"

He laughed. "Noooo, of course not." Something in his voice started to annoy me.

I frowned. "You're making fun of me. I don't like people who make fun of me."

He stopped smiling, noting the look in my eyes. "Sorry, I was just trying to be friendly."

I snorted. "Well you're doing a pretty lousy job."

He smirked. "Yeah? Well I've never been much good at conversations. Hey, what's your name?"

"Lily Evans."

He smiled. "Yeah well, I'm Sirius Black. Listen, I have to go. I'll be in the last compartment. Come for a visit. Cya!" He waved and started walking towards the back of the train.

I started hunting around for an empty compartment and near the end, I found a nearly empty one with a girl sitting inside. As I slid open the door, she looked up. She was bottle blonde with blue eyes. Wahhh! I want to have her blonde hair, blue eyes!

I smiled weakly. "Hey, is this seat free? Everywhere else is full."

She smiled. Wow, she must get through 10 bottles of teeth whitener a week. "Sure, this seat is free."

I sat down opposite her. Five minutes passed in silence. As the train started to leave, I leaned out of the window to wave to my mom. When I sat back down, I started to talk. "Soooo...I'm Lily Evans."

She blinked. "Oh, I'm Susannah Falcov."

I started yabbering on. I tend to yabber when I meet new people. "I turned 11 a month ago. I like dogs, cats, fish, mice, turtles; practically everything that has to do with animals. I also have a sister she is like soooo annoying and she doesn't appreciate ANYTHING I do and she's a total freak and dyes her hair blonde. Did I happen to mention that I like turtles? Well, I used to have a turtle called Merlin. He died after Petunia, that's my sis tried to flush him down the toilet, I was 3 and she was 5. And yeah, that was the end of Merlin. Also I used to like t...What?" I suddenly stopped when I looked at Susannah's expression.

She started laughing like mad and after a while, I started laughing too. A few minutes later we stopped laughing and wiped the last of our tears away.

I started talking again. "What were we laughing about?"

She shrugged. "Dunno, I don't know. I tend to laugh at everything. I can look at a tree and laugh, I can look at a teacher and laugh straight into their face; I'm just a laughaholic."

I grinned and at that precise moment, the door slid open and in came three boys. I recognized Sirius.

Sirius smiled at me. "Hey Lil. This is James Potter," gesturing towards the black-haired, blue-eyed boy, " and Remus Lupin." He motioned towards the brown-haired, grey-eyed boy.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, well this is Susannah Falcov."

Sirius laughed. "So in this compartment are two pretty girls, eh?"

I flushed and went, "Yeah, sure."

It was then that I had this peculiar feeling in my stomach, like someone was watching me. I looked up and saw James. He was looking at me like I was a ghost or something. He's sooooooo hot! _I cannot believe you just said that. _Well, he is, no denying it. _Still Lil, you've NEVER said that anyone's hot... _well, this is the first time. _Oooooo, Lil's in love._ Shut up. I quickly looked down.

Sirius apparently started speaking again. "...yeah, so guys, I think we'd better go and leave Lil and Sav in their girl compartment."

I glared at him.

Sirius waved yet again and pulled James and Remus out of our compartment. The door slid closed.

Savannah broke the silence. "Well...I _was_ wondering what was going on between you and James."

My throat felt dry. "What do you mean!"

Savannah smiled impishly. "Weellllll...he just couldn't keep his eyes off you and your eyes off him, could you?"

I threw my jacket at her.

From that day on, Savannah became my best friend. It's been five years since that day and Savannah still laughs at everything. We have completely different personalities but as they say, opposites attract.

A/N anone noe how 2 put brackets on?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** danks 4 the reviews guys – really appreciates. Hmm a statistic – 138 hits, only 4 reviews. C'mon guys! Where's ur SPIRIT? The Petunia thing is kinda weird and pointless but I thought I might put it in. Oh yeah, and Kaitlyn Bates is Lily's rival.

**5 years later**

**CHAPTER 3**

Lily woke up stretching and yawning. She was usually not a morning person. On the bedside table was an alarm clock. It gave a beep as it turned from 6:29 to 6:30. _Oh well, at least I was early one minute. _Lily yawned again and started to get out of bed. She rolled over, sat up and slipped into her fluffy shoes. Feeling dizzy, she walked into her bathroom and looked into the mirror. Staring back at her were two heavy-lidded eyes surrounded by a massive afro of red hair. _Oh yeah, not to mention I look like something out of 'The Living Dead'. _After 30 minutes of beauty reinventions, Lily was looking human again. She went back into her bedroom and started hunting for her jeans and favourite tee-shirt. After she found them and put them on, Lily headed downstairs.

As Lily settled down into her chair, Petunia walked into the room. She took one look at Lily and snarled, "Oh there she goes today, back to that drat school."

Mrs Evans looked disapproving. "Now Petunia, be nice to your sister."

Petunia snorted. "Be nice to Lily? Yeah, as if. She goes to some freak school in some freak place learning freak subjects. I'm really going to be nice to her."

"Petunia, that's enough," said Mrs Evans crossly. "Hogwarts is not a freak school in some freak place for learning freak subjects. It's a highly distinguished magical arts school and you should be proud to have a sister who goes there."

"Oh yes mother. I'm soooooo proud of my lil sissy Lily."

Lily didn't do anything. She had gotten used to Petunia bagging her down every few days. Ever since she got her letter to Hogwarts, Petunia has been nastier and nastier. _She was nasty even before you got your letter._ Sighing, Lily started eating her breakfast. When she finished, she went upstairs to finish her packing.

Mrs Evans called after her. "Lily? I bought you a new wand yesterday. I left it on your dresser. You're old wand had bits of willow sticking out everywhere. I also got you new robes; they're next to your wand."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

Lily's POV 

Yawning, I walked into my room. A disaster zone met me; clothes draped over chairs and all over the floor, books strewn across the floor, bits and pieces everywhere. _Oh boy, am I going to have a fun time packing up._ Sighing dejectedly, I started picking up my belongings and either shoving them into my cupboard or throwing it into my trunk. After a sweaty hour, my room was a bit better looking, at least clean.I started to close the trunk lid before I remembered. _Hey, didn't mom say she'd left something on my dresser?_ I walked over to my dresser. _That's strange, nothing's here. _I looked under the table; nothing. I looked behind it; nothing. I sat down on the floor, my brain trying to figure out what happened to my robes and wand.

I decided to ask mom. "Hey mom!"

Her voice floated up the stairs. "Yes Lily?"

"Where did you say you left my robes again?"

"On the dresser, honey."

"What about my wand?"

"Next to your robes, on the dresser."

"Are you sure you left them there?"

"Yes dear...what's wrong?"

"Nothing mom."

Now I was even more puzzled. A thought occurred. _Petunia could've taken them._ I sprang up and walked out of my room. I headed down the hallway towards Petunia's room. When I got there, I found that her door was closed. _That's strange. It's usually open. _Even stranger, I heard rock music floating through the door. _OMFG! My sis listens to rock?_ I nearly started laughing. I knocked on her door. No response. I knocked harder. Nothing. Tentatively, I pushed open the door. It was from that moment that I fully understood why my sister hated me.

In the middle of her room, Petunia was dancing around wearing my robes. In one hand, she held my wand. Every now and then, she would swish her wand and I could see the longing in her eyes. I didn't know how long I stood there watching her. Suddenly, she looked into her mirror...and saw me reflected in it. She whirled around, fury in her eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I just...wanted to – "

"WANTED TO WHAT? TO SPY ON ME? TO SEE ME IN MY RETARDED FORM?"

I was getting annoyed. "Look, I just want my things back."

Petunia exploded. "YOUR THINGS? YOUR THINGS? THEY ARE IN EVERY RIGHT MINE AS WELL. TELL ME, HOW COME YOU GOT INTO THAT... THAT SCHOOL AND I DIDN'T? HOW COME YOU DESERVED TO GO AND I DIDN'T? EVER SINCE YOU GOT THAT LETTER AND I DIDN'T, IT'S BEEN LILY THIS, LILY THAT. IT'S NEVER BEEN PETUNIA THIS, PETUNIA THAT! YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN ME IN ANYTHING YET YOU GOT TO GO AND I DIDN'T! YOU'RE JUST A FREAK TOMBOY WHO DOESN'T HAVE ANY TALENT! I'M A GIRL WHO HAS THE QUALITIES FOR A WITCH; LOOKS, TALENT AND EAGERNESS. WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU!" She screamed the last sentence.

I snapped. "MAYBE THEY CHOSE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY HAVE BRAINS!"

Petunia froze. Her face crumpled and she fell to the floor in a bit heap. Then, she started sobbing into her hands.

Mom's voice sounded concerned. "Lily? Petunia? Is everything okay?"

I took a few deep breaths. "Yes mom, everything's okay."

"Are you sure? Do I need to come up there?"

"NO! I mean, no mom. Everything's under control." I quickly shut the door.

I turned to face my sister. "Did you really want to be a witch?"

Petunia gave a cry of anguish. "Of course I did. What are you, an idiot? Ever since Aunt Maureen told me she was a witch, I've always thought I'd be one too."

The words took a moment to register. "WHAT? Aunt Maureen's a witch?"

"Yes."

"Wait, which one was Aunt Maureen?"

"You're stupid, aren't you? Aunt Maureen has brown hair, blue eyes; just like me – that's why I assumed I was the one who was going to be a witch, not you!"

I gave a low whistle. "I never knew Aunt Maureen was a witch."

"That's because you're stupid and ugly."

I started to get impatient. "Will you grow up? Calling me names won't make you a witch; nor does wearing my clothes."

"FINE!" Petunia took off my robes. She shoved them and my wand into my hands. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW!"

I ran out of her room and didn't stop until I reached mine. Breathing deeply, I chucked my robes into my trunk, followed by my wand. Then I closed the lid and started to drag the trunk downstairs. I left it in the hallway. As I walked into the living room, my dad came out.

"Whoa, watch where you're going, fruitcake."

"Dad, I'm not ten anymore." I had gotten the name fruitcake at my 10th birthday party. I had insisted on a fruitcake for my birthday and accidentally rammed my head into it when someone pushed me. _Shudder, horrible memories._

He winked. "You'll always be my fruitcake."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever." I sat on the couch. I spent the rest of the hour watching cartoons on television. The grandfather clock gave a load clang as it turned 10:00.

My mom walked into the room. "Lily, time to go. Dad will get your trunk. Just get in the car. I wonder if Petunia's coming."

"I highly doubt it," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, Lily?"

"Nothing mom."

"Well just get in the car, sweetie."

I got into the car. Ten minutes later, I was joined by dad, mom and an extremely heavy trunk.

Mom cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Well Lily, Petunia has some work to do so she won't be able to see you off."

I didn't say anything; I knew mom was going to say that. Every year, mom and Petunia have a shouting match on September 1st (today). Then mom always makes up an excuse, as if she doesn't want me to feel bad about Petunia not coming. _As if I would care._ Last year, it was, "Oh Lily! Petunia doesn't really feel well – she has a rather bad headache. I think it would be best if she stayed at home today and get some rest." Like mom expects me to swallow that when 10 minutes ago, Petunia's outside and walking around the neighbourhood. I always don't say anything or I shrug.

The ride to Kings Cross was uneventful. When we arrived, I went to find a trolley without saying a single thing.

Mom sighed. "Lily, I know your sad because you're sister doesn't come every year but you'll always see her when you come back."

I looked at her disbelievingly._ Like, hello? You expect me to miss her?_ I decided to play along. "Oh mom, I know. I'll try not to be sad."

Dad closed the boot. "Well fruitcake, cya next summer." He kissed me on my forehead.

I smiled. "Sure thing dad."

My mom and I talked about things on our way to platform 9. It's a long walk.

My mom smiled. "Lily, this has just registered. You're fifteen."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, duh. I turned fifteen like a month and a half ago."

She laughed. "Well, I remember when I was fifteen."

I raised my eyebrows. "You still remember?"

"Of course I do. You'll probably remember this year when you're my age."

"I won't. I'd probably have Alzheimer's."

My mom laughed harder. "Ahh. Well, let me tell you about when I was fifteen."

I groaned. "Mom, this isn't one of your fancy lesson stories, is it?"

She grinned. "Now that you mention it –"

"No mom."

"– I did learn –"

"Stop it, mom."

"– meaning of family –"

"Mom. It's very simple. N-O. Spells NO."

She smiled. "Okay then, back to my story. I was fifteen when I met your father. We went to the same school, Chesterville High. Believe it or not, I met him in detention."

I was SHOCKED. "No way."

"I did, it's true. We were both in detention for speaking in assembly; we were the only students in detention."

"What happened?"

"Well, we started talked and figured out we had similar interests. We were friends for quite a long time before your dad plucked up his courage to ask me out on a date. It took him nearly two years; we were prefects then. We've never been apart since."

"That's so sweet. I'm not so sure that's going to happen to me."

"Sure it will sweetheart; you just have to have the right man."

We reached platform 9. Mom's cell phone beeped and she took a look at it. Then she said rather hurriedly, "Listen Lily. I have to go; urgent court case. I'm sorry but could you get on the platform your self?"

I smiled. "Sure mom. Go get 'em."

"Bye sweetie, have a nice term."

"Bye."

I watched her until she was out of sight. I gave yet another sigh and started towards platform 9 ¾. When I got through the barrier, I looked up at the clock. 10:50. _Susannah should be here._ I headed off towards the second last carriage. Sure enough, she was there, flicking through the latest edition of _Dolly_.

I heaved my trunk into the compartment and sat down. "My trunk has to be at least 70 pounds."

Susannah looked up and smiled. "Yeah, you think? My dad actually weighed mine and it weighs 75 pounds."

"No kidding. So, how were your holidays?"

"Oh, the usual. We went to Paris for a few weeks. It was freezing there."

"Oh yeah, you _only_ went to Paris. I was stuck at home. We go overseas like every two years."

"Shame."

"Stop bagging me down."

"Okay."

The train gave a loud whistle as it started its journey. As we pulled out of the platform, I asked Savannah, "Hey, has Remus called you yet?"

She raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "And why would he call me?"

"Oh, maybe he's got this thing for you."

She looked down at her magazine. "Whatever."

"Seriously, I think he really likes you. That's what Sirius told me."

Suze gave me an appraising look. "Like what Sirius says is true? Nah." She looked

back down at the article about Katie and Tom's baby girl, Suri.

"Yeah, well sometimes Sirius does tell the truth; rarely but he does."

"Whatever."

"Seriously dudette, he's not bad looking an-"

"OH MY GOD! NO FREAKING WAY!" Suzi had just turned the page and was now screaming her head off. "I cannot BELIEVE this!"

"What!" I inched over towards her. I looked down at page 41 and it said that Supre was having a 50 off sale on everything. I looked at Susannah in disgust. "You're screaming about a sale at Supre!"

"Yeah. I mean, they have this sale once in about three years and it's on in two months! I'm sooooo excited! I've missed out on both sales in six years, I'm not about to miss this one."

_So much for listening to me. _"That's great Suzi, brilliant." Might I mention that she's changed so much since I first met her? She used to be this sweet little cabbage patch doll and now she's a fully developed Barbie. Talk about major changes.

The door slid open and Sirius walked in. He smiled at us. "Hey Lil, Suzi. Suze, has Remus called you yet?"

Suzi looked up. "Dude, Lil's already asked me that; no, he hasn't called me. Why would he anyway?"

Sirius and I exchanged glances. Suze was the only one who was oblivious to the fact that Remus was madly in love with her. She's the only one who overlooks Remus' adoring looks at her and he way he gets all tongue-tied when he talks to her. Suzi can be so stubborn sometimes.

"Suze, there's something we have to tell y-"

"Well, well, well. Little Miss Boring is talking but I can't seem to hear her. Wouldn't it be better if she stayed in her muggle world?"

I looked up at the ceiling and groaned. I knew that voice anywhere; Kaitlyn Bates. For some reason, she just seemed to hate me the first time she saw me. Probably because she liked Sirius and thought that I liked him too. _Jealousy._

I turned around and gave a forced smile. "Oh, hello Kaitlyn Bates. It's so nice to see you too."

Katy gave a sickening smile. "I don't remember talking _to_ you. I was merely...talking _about_ you."

I smiled back. _I'm not so sure about that. I highly doubt that any information is inside that thick-skull. You're an idiot. Your eyes are too close, your nose it too tall, your hair too blonde, your lips too full...hey, I could go on forever._ "Fine then. Whatever you were talking about, I acknowledge it. Now, get the hell out of here."

Sirius gave a laugh and winked at me. Katy didn't look too pleased. "I wasn't talking to you, Evan. I'm here to talk to my Sirius."

I nearly retched. _Her Sirius?_

Sirius looked a bit disgusted. "Look Katy-"

Katy clasped her manicured hands around Sirius's arm. "Don't say anything, darling. Why don't we go for a walk in the corridor?"

Sirius looked uncomfortable, trying to wrench her hands off his arm. "I don't think-"

I intervened. "But that's a splendid idea!" I started pushing them out the door. "Have a nice time, you two lovebirds!" I closed the door and sat down opposite Suze. "You know what Suze? I think Kaitlyn Bates has a crush on Sirius. I mean, she was so totally over him just then." Suze continued reading. "Suzi. SUZI!"

She looked up. "Yes!"

I sighed. "About what happened just then. What do you think?"

She looked confused. "About what? What happened?"

I looked at her incredulously. "You didn't realize what was happening?"

She shrugged. "This article is interesting." She went back reading.

I gave a groan of anguish and slumped in my seat. "Suze?"

Suzi looked up again. "What?"

"Please kill me."

**A/N **Yeah this is a pretty long chapter. Longest yet, 2697 words! I know, it took a while to write but yeah. HOLIDAYS! YAY! lol


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **soz for a long update...8th grade piano exam on May 13th! I passed with a B! yay! Now I'm currently teaching two small boys...they're a nightmare

**CHAPTER 4**

Lily's POV

As we got nearer to Hogwarts, it was hard to imagine that I was totally oblivious five years ago to the fact that Hogwarts existed. Hogwarts hasn't changed much since I first saw it; maybe a few more towers here and there but really, it was the same old place. I gave a sigh and started rummaging for my robes.

Susie looked up. "Hey, are we there already?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "No, of course not. We've still got about 3 minutes to go until we reach Hogwarts."

"Oh right. I better get changed."

"Now that's a good idea; best so far."

"Oh very funny. Haha."

"Yeah Suze. Listen, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute."

I slid open the door and stepped into the corridor. A rush of icy wind swept over me and I shivered. Rushing back into the compartment, I grabbed my jacket and headed off towards the bathroom, half trying to put on my jacket. As I was struggling to put on my jacket (with the train swaying and jolting every half a second), the train gave an extra large lurch and I was sent sprawling; knocking down half a dozen people in the process.

I gave a groan and lifted myself off the floor. "So sorry," I muttered, seeing stars. "Yah, I'm soory. I'm reallllly soooreeee. Sersiously-"

"Hey Lil," an amused voice said. "When I heard that someone was tackling people to the ground, I thought it was you."

I blinked and looked up. There, standing in front of me was James. I started to blush. _OMFG! Why am I blushing!_ I managed to straighten myself up.

I pretended to be annoyed. "Well, it wasn't exactly my fault. The train was rocking back and forth and before I knew it, I was on the ground."

James smirked. _God, I hate his I-know-what-you-don't-know attitude. _He pulled me up by my arms.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Don't mention it."

I was about to go when James called after me.

"Hey Lily! Lily!"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

James started to blush. "Well Lily. I thought that maybe you and I could go to the Renaissance Ball together."

I stared. "What? As a date?"

"Um...yeah. You see Lil, I really li-"

"Hey, I really need to go to the bathroom. See ya later."

I turned around before he could respond and started running towards the girls lavatory.

* * *

James' POV

Damn it. I nearly got it all out. I had finally plucked up my courage to ask her to the ball and what does she do? She bloody tells me she has to go to the bathroom. Girls, weird alien creatures. Sighing, I got inside my compartment and sat down.

Sirius started smiling. "So...how'd it go?"

I leaned back in my seat and shook my head. "Terrible."

"Aww...loosen up! You'll get the hang of it someday."

"Thanks Sirius. I really needed that."

Remus interjected. "Well James, at least you told her your feelings for her."

Sirius and Peter nodded in unison. I cleared my throat. "Well, not really."

Remus sighed as Sirius stared blankly at me. "James, James, James. What are we going to do with you?"

I started to get annoyed with myself. "I know what you mean Remus. I mean, I'm the best Quidditch player in the whole school, I have straight O's, I'm not bad looking and I'm really popular. Why is it that I can't even score a girl?"

"Maybe she's not the girl for you," piped up Peter. "Or maybe she doesn't even like you."

If looks could kill, Peter would've been dead in two seconds.

**A/N **Okay rite. Dis is a relly, relly short chapter. Soz, brain freeze. Newazyz, I was thinking of introducing a new person into the plot; Michael Stunworth. He would be new to Hogwarts this year and Lil will catch his eye and...let's not reveal the plot.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** U guys rock! – I've been rather busy this past month cause my laptop broke down and everything so yeah, I had to write everything out again. I was really pissed so I didn't write anything for about a week and a half. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 5**

Lily's POV

"Lil! Hey Lil!" A familiar feminine voice called out.

I turned around. "Oh hey Amelie. How was your holidays?"

The pretty blue-eyed brunette raised her eyebrow. "Dude, like hello? I was in California with all so many hunks!" She squealed. "I even managed to score a telephone number!"

I rolled my eyes. _Typically Amelie._ "Yeah, bravo for Amelie Seranta – managing to score a dude's phone number." I smiled and shook my head. "Some things never change, eh?"

She frowned. "Wait...you were making fun of me, weren't you?" She gave me a light smack on my head and sat down beside me. "Don't make fun of me Lily. You'll be very sorry indeed if you did."

I was struggling not to laugh. "Yeah, what would you do? I'm at least 4 inches taller than you, 10 pounds heavier and twice as strong."

Amelie pouted. "Shut up." We looked at each other for a moment before we burst out laughing.

"Hey, whoa, girls. Chill." Sirius sat down opposite me. James and Remus sat down after him. "What's so funny?"

I looked at him, giggling. "What? Funny? Nothing's funny. Nothing at all. No of course not mister. No sir." I started to babble.

Sirius looked at me in an expression that clearly said _WTF?._ I returned his look but found it hard to keep a straight face.

Sirius looked stumped. "What the-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A sudden hush swept across the room as Dumbledore stood up. He raised his goblet and surveyed the crowd.

He cleared his throat. "Welcome back! I trust it has been a very illuminating summer for all years. I trust that you all had fun and will be returning most diligently to your studies this year. A word of advice; whenever there is tragedy or sadness, remember that your friends will always be there for you." He paused thoughtfully and then chuckled. "Ahh, I suddenly remembered this rather funny joke about a hag an-"

Mrs McGonagall cleared her throat. "Perhaps Albus, you could tell them about the exchange program..."

Dumbledore smiled. "Ahhh, yes, the exchange program. Thank you Minerva." He turned back to the hall. "Well, as most of you may know, we Hogwarts have quite a close relationship with Egeunton for a few hundred of years. Over the summer holidays, I had a meeting with the school governors and Professor Darcy, the headmaster of Egeunton. It was there, that we decided that we would transfer some Egeunton fifth years to Hogwarts and some Hogwarts second years to Egeunton."

Whispered conversations broke up all over the hall. Many students were discussing whether the guys or girls that came would be hot or not. _Idiots._ Sirius leaned over the table. "I hope the girls will be hot." _Idiot._

Dumbledore cleared his throat again. "As I was saying, I have the pleasure of presenting you thirty Egeunton fifth years." He clapped his hands and the magnificent door opened. Standing outside were an array of students, male and female.

"Egeunton students, please come up when I call your name. Then you will be sorted into your houses. Axley, Bruce."

A short and chubby boy walked into the hall. HUFFLEPUFF!

"Berlin, Melissa."

A tall, blonde girl strutted into the hall; the sixth and seventh year boys catcalled and whistled. RAVENCLAW!

I felt myself drifting away despite my interest in the newcomers. _Cait, Cerlo, Farlen ...Oapos, Rover._ Suddenly, I felt myself being shaken awake by Amelie and Suzy. "Lil, OMG! The next guy is like hot; just right for you!"

"Stunworth, Michael."

A tall, blonde-haired boy walked into the hall. I instantly saw that he was extremely handsome, his facial features all perfectly chiselled. He must've felt my staring at him because he turned his head my way. As we looked into each other's eyes, he slowed his footsteps. Hesitantly, I gave him a small smile; not significant but noticeable at the same time. He smiled back and tore his eyes away from me.

I felt a tug at me elbow. Amelie was staring at me. "What?"

She was speechless. "Dude, you just caught the eye of Michael Stunworth; only the cutest guy to ever walk on earth. Everyone is so jealous of you." Amazingly, it was true. All the girls on the Slytherin table were staring daggers at me.

I blushed. "We just looked at each other. That's all." I stared straight ahead as Michael was announced a GRYFFINDOR. He walked down the stairs and headed straight for me, a slight swagger in his walk. When he reached me, he gave me a killer smile. "Hey, is this seat taken?" He motioned to my left.

I smiled. "Nope. Feel free." _OMG! I did not just flirt with a random hot guy!_

He sat down and extended his hand. "I'm Michael Stunworth."

I also extended my hand. "I'm Lily Evans."

He smirked and grasped my hand. His touch sent shivers up my spine. I had never experienced a feeling like this. I quickly withdrew my hand.

Sirius intervened. "Hey, I'm Sirius Black. This is James and Remus. Say, did you see the match against Russia last night?"

"Yeah, I saw it. I thought that..."

Oh yeah. Typical Sirius introduction; introduce name and then go onto Quidditch. Remind me once again why boys are so unpredictable?

* * *

James POV 

I gritted my teeth and snarled as Michael walked towards us.

He smiled at Lily. _Bastard._ "Hey, is this seat taken?"

And god, Lily gave him his smile back. "Nope. Feel free." Hell, on the first day that we met, I asked her whether I could sit next to her. She looked at me appraisingly and said no. _WTF is wrong with me and chicks?_

He sat down and extended his hand. _Lay off my Lily! _"I'm Michael Stunworth." _Dude, I think we already know that._

Lily extended her hand and said, "I'm Lily Evans."

When he gripped Lily's hand, I wanted to get out my bazooka and shoot him down. Of course, I couldn't do that. Hell, I don't even own a bazooka. So I just sat there, flexing my hands and staring daggers at Michael. I saw Lily withdraw her hand. _Ha SUCK! Hehe. Lily's not that stupid to fancy you, pretty boy._

Sirius started. "Hey, I'm Sirius Black. This is James and Remus." Remus grinned and said hi but I just nodded. Michael looked me raised his eyebrows. "Say, did you see the match against Russia last night?"

Michael looked back at Sirius. "Yeah, England thrashed them; 370 to 10. But seriously, I never expected England to win. I mean, Russia has like a 30 match winning streak and England has a 5 match winning streak. I would've thought Russia would've won but then again, Blaskinov wasn't playing."

Sirius shot Michael an amused glance. "You know, James said exactly the same thing this morning. You don't happen to know each other do you."

"Oh course not," I answered stiffly. "How could we know each other?"

Michael smirked. "Yeah Sirius, James and I wouldn't know each other. Lighten up James." _God, I could like so punch his lights out._

Sirius looked from me to Michael and then back again. "Wait...am I missing something here?" Before I could respond and say that Sirius had nothing to worry about, Kaitlyn showed up.

She wrapped her arms around Sirius. "Baby, did you miss me? I really nee-"

Lily cut her off. "Why its Kaitlyn Bates. Just go back to Ravenclaw why don't you."

Katy shot a look of pure venom at Lil. "Just shut up Lilienne Evans. Just because Sirius likes me and not you doesn't mean you have to ruin everything for us. You should be happy that you're...friend has found someone that he loves – not acting all suss and weirdo and wackish about it." She sniffed. "I always knew you were an bitch."

I was fuming. "Fuck off slut."

Michael leaned back in his chair and followed suit. "Yeah, whatever you're name is. Just leave us alone, especially Sirius and Lily."

Kaitlyn gave us the finger. "You guys are so bloody immature. Stupid assholes. The both of you; James and..." Kaitlyn's eyes went wide when she saw Michael. Trust a dumb blonde to go for Michael. She seductively at Michael; well, what she thought was a seductive smile. "Why hello there. I'm Kaitlyn Bates."

Michael looked amused. "Yeah, baby. Whatever." I rolled my eyes. Michael was deliberately leading Kaitlyn on.

She squealed. "You're Michael right? Anyway, I better get going. Cya around baby 1 and baby 2!" She kissed Sirius and waved at Michael.

Sirius looked sick. "Omg."

Michael was laughing his head off. "Dude, you have some serious chick problems. I mean, you have a faulty chick magnet; how could you go out with someone who was so out of class and such a sleazebag?"

Sirius glared at Michael. "FYI, she's not my girlfriend and we're not going out. She just likes to think we're going out. As for my chick magnet, it's attracted Susannah, Amelielda, Rachael and Lily." Lily threw a piece of pie at him and he ducked just in time. "Wait, better scratch the Lily part."

Lily smirked. "You better."

And the rest of the time was devoted to eating dinner.

* * *

Lily's POV 

Dumbledore stood up. "A few words before we part. I trust that the fifth-years will take extra care of the Egeunton students. You will treat them with respect as you would to any other fifth year. That is all; off to bed all of you. Chop chop!"

I stood up and pulled on Remus. "Let's go."

He looked confused. "What?"

"We're prefects dumbhead. We should be leading the first years."

"Oh right."

We walked to the end of the table and called out. "All first-years. All first-years over here please. There's no need to push."

A gaggle of timid looking first-years walked to us. They looked up at us; half looking like as if they expected us to cane them, the other half looking like as if they expected us to eat them. I think I prefer the first bunch.

"Please follow us and we will show you to the Gryffindor common room."

I turned and stepped into the hallway. "Shit Remus, it's cold."

He sneezed. "Yeah, ditto."

We walked up the stairs, through a door, through a picture frame, another door, another flight of stairs...ten minutes later, we were there. The fat lady looked at me and said, "Password?"

"Mary Antoinette."

"Correct." She swung forward and we stepped into the whole; the first-years needed a lot of help. When everyone was safely inside, I started directing them to their dormitories.

"Girls to the left and boys to the right." As they scurried off, I sank into my favourite squishy armchair. There, I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind.

"Bee in your bonnet?"

My eyes snapped open and I saw Michael grinning at me. "Oh hey, Michael."

He sat down on the armchair next to me. _God, he was HOT!_ He's not hot. _OMG! Is he or is he not the hottest guy you have ever seen?_ No, he's not. _Then who is the hottest guy you've ever seen?_ Um... _There, you see. _See what? _You like totally have a crush on him. _Whoa, no I don't. _Yes you do. _No I don't. _Yes, you d-_

"Hello Lily? Earth to Lily?"

I looked up. "Yeah?"

He looked at my disbelievingly. "You just like spent the last 10 seconds shaking your head and muttering under your breath."

I blushed. "Oh, that. I have a tendency to do that. James used to say that it was a reflex action for me."

Michael leaned back and clasped his hands. "So..."

"Yes?" I used my wand to conjure up a steaming cup of hot chocolate. I picked it up and wafted the smell towards myself.

"What's going on between you and James?"

I choked and spluttered as hot chocolate came streaming out of my nose. I heard Michael say, "_Cleradota." _I felt my airway clear.

After I caught my breath, I thanked him.

"Don't mention it. So I'm guessing there is something going on between you and James?"

I glared at him. "No there isn't. What makes you say that?"

"The fact that every time I talk to you, James snarls and flexes his hand. Also, the way that he stands up for you; that normally happens between boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That doesn't mean we're together or anything."

Michael smirked. _God, I like wanted to kill him._ "Okay. But..."

"But what?"

"You guys would make a good couple." _Okay, he's going down._ I picked up my nearest pillow and thumped him; hard. He stopped and me and seized me by my wrists. "Hey, chill man."

I wrenched myself from his grasp and blew the hair from my face. "You say that again and you're seriously dead."

He saluted. "Aye aye captain." He tried to keep a straight face but couldn't resist laughing.

I gave him the finger and proceeded to stomp up the stairs.

* * *

James POV 

I approached the fat lady and before she could say anything I said, "Mary Antoinette."

She swung forward and I climbed into the hole.

I got up on my feet and stretched. Man, it was a long day. As I was about to go up the stairs, a voice interrupted my thoughts. "James Potter."

I turned around and saw Michael sitting on one of the armchairs. "Oh, Michael Stunworth. Good night."

I was about to turn away when Michael said, "How long will this go on?"

I was confused. "What?"

He sighed. "Sit down James."

I debated with my self for a few seconds but then decided I might as well listen to what he had to say. I walked over and sat down in the other armchair. "Yes?"

Michael smirked. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you had a crush on Lily?"

I started to turn red. "What?"

"Dude, are you listening? I said how long have you had a crush on Lily?"

I sat there in disbelief for a few seconds and then I answered. "Four and half years."

He whistled. "That's helluva long time. You never told her?"

"No...how did you know anyway?"

He stared at me in disbelief. "James, far out; you were like protecting like she was your first born child or something."

I shrugged. "That's what I do, defend her. Listen, don't tell her kay? I'm going to bed." I got to up.

Michael stopped me. "James, don't be like this."

I glared at him. "Like what?"

"Don't be so cold and vindictive towards me."

"Well, who's fault is it that I'm so cold towards you?"

He sighed. "James, far out. Put it behind you. Besides, it's not that much of a deal."

I snapped. "NOT THAT MUCH OF A DEAL? Have you any idea how much my life changed after you came into it?"

"It couldn't have been that much."

"NOT THAT MUCH? God, you're just as obnoxious as ever, aren't you? You ruined everything, everyone and everyday that I had. For once, please don't mess up my life again."

I turned around and marched up the stairs.

* * *

I changed into my pj's and crawled into bed. "Hey Sirius, Sirius!" 

Sirius gave a snort and opened one eye blearily. "Sup?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I just need someone to listen to my troubles."

Sirius closed his eyes and mumbled, "Yeah, I'm listening."

"I think I'm in love with Lily."

"Yeah, that's good mate. Go catch your love."

I sighed again and rolled over. _I don't even know if Lily likes me or not._ She likes you. _How do you know?_ If she didn't like you, Michael wouldn't have asked you. _How do you know?_ You know Michael very well. _True...anyway goodnight conscience. _Goodnight thoughts.

I yawned and closed my eyes. Just as I was falling asleep, I heard someone click on the lights, shaking me like crazy and yelling, "James! James!"

I rolled over and peered up towards the source of the noise. It was Sirius. "Sup? I thought you were asleep." _Shit, the lights were blinding me._

Sirius yanked me into a sitting position. "Dude, did you just say that you were in love with Lily?"

I stared at him disbelievingly. "Yeah, like thirty minutes ago."

Sirius let go of me and stood back. "Whoa." He looked at me in a completely new light.

_Um...like hello?_ I was so confused. "Why are you looking at me as if I've suddenly sprouted antennae and declared that I was going to conquer Earth?"

Sirius gave a low whistle. "Man, James. I never thought you would grow up so quickly. Last year, we were players and heart-breakers. This year...," he was at a loss of words, "...you've gone pass that stage. You're now a...man."

It took a while for his words to process. "Shit, you're right. I've grown into manhood." _Wow, I'm in love. _Of course, you dipshit. You've been in love with her ever since third year. _Yeah, well no need to gloat. _Sorry, but it's my job as a conscience. _If thoughts could do actions, you'll get the finger. _Yeah, but you can't do actions. _Shut up. _Fine.

Sirius looked up. "You know what James? I'm also in love."

I snickered. "Yeah, right."

Sirius looked at me with his serious eyes. I started getting unnerved, "Wait...you mean you're in love too? With whom?"

"Amelie."

I was stumped. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was scared that you would tease me and I would lose my reputation as the most desirable guy in fifth year."

I gave a snort of laughter. _Jerk._ "Yeah well, we're both having a lot of luck with our love lives, aren't we?"

"Yeah...if only we had the courage like Remus. Hey REMUS! REMUS!"

The person sleeping in the bed on the right of mine gave a grunt and rolled over. "Wazgoinon?"

I got out of bed and walked over to Remus. Sirius did the same. I sat down on Remus' bed. "So..."

Remus opened one eye blearily. "Why did you guys wake me up? I was just having a dream about me and Suzy."

Sirius snorted. "Was it R rated?"

Remus blushed. "Of course not. It was PG. It was just kissing and declaring our love for each other."

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, we were just talking about James' love life."

I glared at him. "And Sirius'."

Sirius inclined his head. "Yes, and mine."

Remus looked confused. "So you guys were...why did you wake me from my slumber?"

Sirius smirked. "Well, Jameypoo here has just declared his love for Lily."

"Come again?"

"JAMES...LOVES...LILY."

Remus looked at me with his eyes wide open. "You seriously love Lily? I never thought you would love her until she accepted you."

I sighed. "I just don't know. I mean, I think of her every time I can't see her, I get really angry whenever some other guys touches her and I get jealous whenever a guy talks to her."

Remus looked at me with awe. "You kept that from us all that time?"

"Yeah. But hey, at least you knew who I liked. Sirius didn't even tell us that he liked Amelie."

"What the hell? SIRIUS LIKES AMELIE!"

Sirius slugged Remus with his pillow. "SHUT UP! Yes, I like Amelie, what's the big deal?"

"HELLO? Only that she's down to earth, committed and kind. You're like up in space, unattached and mean. You guys just don't fit."

Sirius bashed his pillow a few times at Remus. "Who says we don't fit? We're perfectly well together."

Remus snickered. "You guys aren't even together. Besides, it's not like as if she likes you are anyth – whoa!" Sirius had picked up Remus by his collar and his face was inches from Remus'. "Okay! Okay! You and Amelie are the best couple ever."

Sirius let go of Remus, satisfied. "That's better. Now, that wasn't hard, was it?"

Remus rubbed his neck. "Yeah, that wasn't too hard."

"Anyway, we were thinking about maybe you could tell us about plucking up our courage to tell the girls."

Remus looked at Sirius in disbelief. "Are you alright? It's like," he looked at the digital clock, "eleven thirty at night. I'll tell you in the morning, if there is anything to tell." He promptly turned over and turned off the light.

I got off his bed. "G'nite guys." I walked to my bed and fell onto it. I gave a yawn and pulled the sheets over me.

Sirius got into his bed. "Later."

* * *

Lily's POV 

"SUZY! Wake up! Suze!" I marched over to Suzy's bed and shook her.

She rolled over and yawned. "What's up Lily?"

I was fuming. "Can you believe that Michael had the nerve to suggest that there is something between me and James?"

Suzy looked at me incredulously. "Well..."

"Well what?"

"There isn't anything between you and James?"

I yanked the pillow from under her head and proceeded to bash her up. "NO," bash, "There," bash, "is," bash, "nothing with me," bash, "and James." BASH!

Suzy was cowering under my attack. "OKAY! There's nothing with you and James, I get the point. Sheesh, don't kill me."

I glared at her. "How could you suggest that there's something between me and James?"

She shrugged. "We just get the feeling that James likes you."

"Well duh he likes me. I'm his friend."

"No Lil. As in the like-like way."

I stopped breathing. "SHUT UP! JAMES DOESN"T LIKE ME THAT WAY!"

"Alright, alright. Don't kill me but I swear that James has a more friendly way than the rest of us."

I gave her the finger. "Just go to sleep." I got into bed.

"Hey you woke me up."

"Shut up and get into a slumber."

"Gladly."

The lights turned off and everyone in the Gryffindor tower went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N** Hallo again! OMFG, this chapter is the LONGEST ever – 3648 words! Woot! Anyway, if you could please take the time to read **_Folded Secrets_** at fiction press - it would be so nice! Thankx! Plz R/R! 

**cosmopolitan** – Thanks 4 the review!

**truefairy lights – **Thanks 4 the review!

leigh


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry about not updating! – geography exam got in the way and I also had very very massive writer's block. We had a 3 week holz but I was away 2 a place where I didn't have my laptop! So I couldn't write and after I actually _wrote_ all of this out – guess what? My BLOODY INTERNET didn't work...Annways, this chapter is finally up – enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 6**

In the early morning of a cold and windy Saturday morning, James found himself being woken up at 5:30 a.m by an extremely unwelcome visitor. "James! WAKE UP!"

James gave a loud snort and opened his eyes. Squinting at his 'attacker', he tried to make out who it was. "Wuzzgoinin? Whosder?"

"It's me, you twerp. Now, get out of bed so that we can go have Quidditch training. Did you know that our next game is in four weeks?"

James finally managed to figure out who his annoying visitor was. It was Jake Belington, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Usually, James' would have liked the guy's impeccable and silly nature but today, he loathed it. Groaning, he buried his face into his pillow. "It's bloody four o'clock in the morning."

Jake turned James over. "No, it's not. It's actually five thirty. Now, get going."

Defeated, James stepped out of his bed. Jake smiled cheerily. "Good man. See you down there in fifteen minutes." He walked off.

Yawning, James reached under his bed to find his shoes. After searching for a while, he only found one shoe. _What am I going to do? _Instinctively, he looked towards Sirius. He had a grin on his face. _Hey, let's hurl the shoe at him. _Oh no, you don't. _Come on, conscience. Stop being so mopey all the time. _I'm just being plausible. _Who cares? I'm going to hurl it anyway. _He threw the shoe at Sirius.

It landed on target.

"OWWWWWW!" Sirius yelled, sitting up and rubbing his head. He looked around and saw James' laughing his head off. Sirius reached for the shoe and then threw it back. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

James caught it expertly. "Oh, nothing. Just an early morning wake-up call. I've got Quidditch and you've gotta come with me." James got out of bed put on his seeker robes.

Sirius glowered at James but eventually gave in and followed suit. "You win, Potter. But next time, beware of flying shoes!"

James gave a laugh and walked out the dormitory. Sighing, Sirius followed him.

* * *

It had started to rain.

"HOW MUCH LONGER, BELINGTON?" James' shivered and clutched tightly to his broom.

Jake looked back at James'. "Just a few more minutes."

"WHAT! I CAN'T HEAR A THING YOU'RE SAYING!" The wind and the rain were making it very hard to hear.

"I SAID, JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES!"

"NO WAY! YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME AND THE TIME BEFORE AND THE TIME BEFORE THAT! I'M OUTTA HERE!" James turned his Dragenclaw 3000 towards the ground. As he neared, someone flew close to him.

"Scared, Potter?" A leering voice sounded.

James threw the newcomer a glare. "What are you doing here?"

"You're avoiding the question. Scared?"

James touched ground. "No way, Lucius. I just want to get out of the freaking rain and have some breakfast."

Lucius Malfoy sneered. "Oh, Jamesy can't take the rain? Why do you even bother playing Quidditch?"

James was beyond breaking point. "Listen, bastard; I don't have enough time for your silly games."

Malfoy laughed. "Manners, Potter." He looked over James' shoulder. "Oh look, someone's coming."

James turned around and saw Lily walking towards the Quidditch pitch with Amelie. Lily gave a grin and waved. "I'VE GOT TOAST FOR YOU AND SIRIUS!"

James smiled and waved back. "KAY! THANKS!" He turned back to Malfoy to find him looking at James, a slight smile on Malfoy's lips. "What?"

Malfoy stared at James with his cold-grey eyes. "Potter," he said softly, "Potter, Potter, Potter. I never knew you could sink so low." He looked at Lily and his disgusting smile deepened. "Fraternizing with a mudblood; actually having the nerve to fall in love with her." He looked back at James. "Disgraceful."

James was boiling. "Shut up, Malfoy! Don't you dare talk about Lily like that or you'll regret it!"

Malfoy gave a laugh and his eyes glittered. "Or what?"

James drew out his wand. "Or else I'll make you wish that you'd never been born."

Malfoy eyed the wand apprehensively. "Oh, what will you do Potter? Dance at me?" He gave a laugh. "No? I don't think you have the guts to do anything to me." He also drew out his wand. "You don't have the brains, or the bravery."

By then, Lily and Amelie had figured out what was happening and they started running towards the two boys, who were facing each other, wands drawn.

"James! Don't do anything!"

James addressed Lily, although he was still facing Malfoy. "Lily, stay out of it."

Out of breath, she tried to lower James' arm. "James-"

Sirius touched down. "Hey man, don't do anything stupid!"

Malfoy snickered. "Potter, you have all you're little saviours telling you not to fight me because they know that you won't win against me; especially when you hang out with her." He gestured to Lily. "Filthy, lit-"

"_VINDICTO!_"

Malfoy was blasted off his feet and slumped, unconscious, as he bashed into the Quidditch stadium.

James looked at Lily. "You cursed him."

Lily responded with a shrug. "You did too."

James was shocked. Lily cursed a person? WOW!

Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared. "What? What has happened to Mr Malfoy?"

James squirmed a bit. "Well...um..."

"Speak up, boy. Don't stutter and mumble."

"Well, we kinda...cursed him," he muttered.

McGonagall's nostrils flared. "Cursed him?"

Lily spoke up. "Yeah, me and James."

Mrs McGonagall looked livid. "This is outrageous behaviour! Cursing a fellow friend? I am appalled by your actions." She shook her head. "Ten points from Gryffindor, each and you both shall have detention."

James' mouth dropped open. "But...but he attacke-"

"No buts, Potter."

Lily tried to reason with her. "Professor, Malfoy tried to-"

"No reasons, Evans."

James made a noise like an angry cat and turned towards the castle. Lily followed suit.

As they marched towards the castle, they were both thinking the same thing.

Stupid Malfoy.

* * *

Lily's POV

"Can you believe it?" I seethed. "I mean, Malfoy was insulting me so I attacked him. It wasn't purely my fault!"

I slammed my books onto the table as I walked into Charms with Suzy.

"Yeah, it was rather harsh."

We settled down at our usual table just as James walked in, nearly breaking down the door in the process. Sirius was not far behind.

Professor Flitwick started. "Mr Potter! Try not to break the door."

James paid no attention to him and walked towards us. He pulled out a chair and sat down, saying, "Freaking Malfoy. I swear, some day, I will grab his neck and-" He made a violent gesture.

I was peeved too so I decided to join in. "Yeah, and we'll cut out his guts-"

"-make them into jellyfish cubes-"

"-fry 'em-"

"-satay, more like-"

"-yeah and then slice his brains in half-"

"-and feed it to his dog-"

Suzy cut in. "Guys, stop it."

I smiled sheepishly at her. "Soz Suze. Just letting off some steam."

She rolled her eyes. "I swear, you guys are perfect for each other."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

James looked stunned for a minute, then recovered and said, "Yeah, what were you thinking?"

Sirius snickered and whispered something to James. In retaliation, James punched him and said, "Shut up." I couldn't help noticing that James was blushing.

I tore my eyes away from them. "Suzy, how could yo-"

"Be quiet! Today, we sill be practising the enchantment that enables us to control a stationary object. Split up into pairs and practice!"

It was so incredibly boring that I started shooting random spells at random people. It was really funny; Frank Longbottom rose a few feet into the air when I used the flying charm. When he realized, he panicked and started thrashing around but I let him down. Suzy and I had to stifle our giggles.

"God," she whispered. "Nice one."

The bell rang and it was never more welcome.

As we rushed out the classroom, Professor McGonagall walked towards us. "Mr Potter, Miss Evans! I need to talk to you."

Groaning, we walked to her. "Yes, Professor?"

She pursed her lips. "Both of you will serve your detentions in 3 days time, in the Great Hall. I trust you know what you will be doing in there."

James nodded.

I didn't get it. "Um...Professor? What will we be doing?"

She looked at me incredulously. "Surely you know what is happening in 3 days time?"

I stared blankly at her.

Professor McGonagall sighed and said, "The Renaissance Ball."

I suddenly remembered when, on the train, James wanted to take me to the Ball.

Feeling his eyes on me, I turned to Professor McGonagall. "Oh, right. Yeah, so we'll be putting up the decorations, right?"

She nodded crisply. "Precisely. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to Professor Flitwick." She strode into the classroom that we had just vacated.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Finally, I muttered, "Let's go to DADA," and started walking quickly to our

classroom.

I felt James following me. Good thing he didn't say anything.

* * *

James' POV

What is wrong with Lily? Seriously – there is something wrong with that girl.

I mean, she keeps on denying her feelings for me. Okay, that sounded conceited. Let me rephrase that.

She keeps on denying that she _might _have feelings for me.

I looked over at her and saw her concentrated on writing out the theory notes on the board, her red hair a curtain around her heart-shaped face. _Omg, she is gorgeous._ Shut up! _Jamie James, you can't deny your feelings. _I said, S-H-U-T U-P. _giggles haha, unrequited love, eh? _Okay, that's it. If you don't stop, I'm going to slice you in half. _I'm stopping. _Good.

I suppressed my anger as Michael went over and sat next to Lily. He was telling some random joke and Lily was laughing at it!

I hate that guy.

I hate everything from his stupid, blonde hair...

...to his fugly attitude towards _my _Lily...

...to his every so often smirks which are directed at me.

God, he pisses me off so much that I'm starting to sound like a girl. I sighed with relief when Michael moved back to his original seat.

I continued to watch Lily for a while until the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson. As she got up from her seat, she looked up and our eyes met for a second – before she hastily looked down again.

Was I really that scary?

My eyes followed her as she exited the classroom. The continued to survey the door long after she had gone.

Sighing, I grabbed my bag and started making my way up to our common room.

* * *

**A/N Okay...so this chapter iznt exactly...long. But u cant blame me! points to brain - this fault!**

**Annwayz, reviews are always welcome.**

**leigh**


End file.
